The Birthday Present
by TheMightyAslan
Summary: Sequel to The Christmas Present. “Well…let’s just say it involves you, ribbon and no clothes…” Axel wants payback. AkuRoku, tad of Zemyx and Akurokureno. M RATING! Lemons later
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy Birthday Jublez ^^. I really hope you like this and that it lives up to your expectations.**

**If you don't like reading about two men having mad monkey sex then please click the back button on your browser.**

**  
Please make a note of the rating and warnings**

**Warnings : Yaoi, Smut, language. I will be adding others in coming chapters I think XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts … curses!!**

"speaking"  
_'thinking'

* * *

_

The Birthday Present

Chapter 1

_"Well…let's just say it involves you, ribbon and no clothes…"_

x.x.x.x.x

It had been six months since Christmas and Axel was looking forward to an event that was happening in a few days time. Ever since Christmas when his Roxy had given him that _mind-blowing _'present' the mischievous red head had been planning his revenge. His revenge would come in the form of his lover's birthday present.

Now, when it came to the bedroom, Axel fancied himself to be quite the expert, so he was expecting his present to blow the other's socks off.

The only problem was that he still needed to get some things so that it could be perfect. It doesn't sound too hard, but from where the organisation live, getting things like THAT is difficult. Especially when the items need to be delivered.

Axel chuckled as he imagined a lost postman asking a passerby "Excuse me, but can you tell me where The World That Never Was, or Castle Oblivion, is?"

No, to get these items he would need to ask someone to have them delivered to them and then bring them to the castle. There was only one person he could really ask.

Axel sighed as he dialled the number in his phone, '_That good for nothing moron had better pick up…' _he tapped his foot impatiently while he waited.

Just as he was about to give up, he heard manic shouting coming from down the phone as it was picked up.

"HELLO!! OI, JUST WAIT ONE MOMENT WILL YA! HELLO, HELLOOOOOOOOO!!"

Axel jerked the phone away from his ear as the shouting continued, _'Why do I put up with him?'_

_  
_"I can hear you just fine, ya know. No need to deafen me!"

"Oh, sorry Ax. Hehe, didn't realise. Some people just have no manners."

Indignant shouting could be heard in the background after this comment, causing yet more raised voices and some screams in response, which caused more damage to Axel's poor ears.

"Jesus, can you please just move away from whoever is causing you to wreak such horrible damage on my ears??" Whined Axel.

"Aww, but Ax?" The voice on the end of the phone turned seductive. "I thought you liked to hear me scream?"

The red head smirked and leaned casually against the wall, "That … was a long time ago. And you know it."

The man on the other end chuckled, "Yeah I know mate, just messing with ya. So what do I owe the pleasure of this acknowledgment of my existence?"

"I need you to get me a few things. You remember that shop you used to go to when we were messing around? Well, I need you to get me some … err … _items_."

"Damn, I wish I was the lucky bastard who you're with now."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yeah sure, just tell me what you need and where you live."

"You know where I live dumbass, and don't worry about money. I'll pay you back when you come and drop it off."

"Oooohhhh, so you need me to pay for them AND drop them off. Bloody hell, I'm not a delivery boy."

"Come on, please? You owe me one."

"Oh really? When, pray tell, did this happen?"

"Two years ago, that boy saw us and threatened to tell your dad that you were now giving blow jobs to random men in alleys when in fact you only gave one to me."

"………Ah…That."

"Yes, that. And then when I 'persuaded' him to forget about it."

Axel was smirking to himself, now imagining his friend scowling at the thought. A sigh sounded and the red head knew that he had won.

"Fine Ax, you win, tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."

x.x.x.x.x

After divulging his list of much needed items to his mad friend and arranging for him to come up to the castle, the pyromaniac finally hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Finally, I'll now be able to sort out a present that Roxas will never forget.'_

Axel smirked to himself as he made his way towards his and Roxas' room; after Christmas they had both decided that sharing a room was a lot more convenient. He just hoped that the blond was in there.

After knocking on their door and receiving no reply, Axel entered to find a deserted room. Cursing, he quickly glanced around to see if there was any clue as to his boyfriend's whereabouts.

An evil grin grew on his face as he spotted the trail of clothes leading to the bathroom.

'_Mmm, naked Roxas in a shower...'_

He slowly walked over to the bathroom door and opened it slightly. He could see Roxas' back through the glass shower door so he slipped into the room and quickly stripped off.

In one motion, Axel opened the door and joined his boyfriend in the shower.

"JESUS! You scared me!"

"My name's not Jesus: it's Axel. Got it memorised?"

The shorter man in his arms turned so he was facing him and peppered his neck with butterfly kisses.

"Hi, Axel." Purred Roxas.

"Hey yourself."

The taller teen smiled as he gathered Roxas to him to deliver a passionate kiss.

"Missed you today, Roxy."

"Oh, I can tell, Axel." Roxas replied with a wink as he felt Axel's arousal against his hip.

"Why don't you just turn around and I'll show you just how much I missed you?" Growled the redhead, while his hands wandered over the wet body pressed against him.

x.x.x.x.x

Axel was restless. Although his friend knew where he was going and had got what the redhead needed; it didn't stop him from worrying about if the moron was going to be late. Axel knew that whatever time he had set for him to arrive, Re was sure to arrive about an hour afterwards.

To make matters worse, Xemnas had decided to send Axel and Zexion on a mission which they were supposed to leave on in about ten minutes. So to say the least, Axel was a bit jumpy.

"Axel! Man, will you calm down?"

All Demyx got for his concern was a half hearted glare.

"Listen, if Re turns up while you and Zexy are gone, then I'll show him in and hide the stuff. That sound ok to you?"

His taller friend sighed and nodded, seeing the wisdom in the blond's words.

"Thanks Dem, that would be great. If you put him in Roxas's old room, then he's far enough away so that we can get privacy while he's here."

Demyx smiled and nodded, knowing full well that their old friend would be causing chaos while he was staying.

"Axel."

Both men turned towards the sound and regarded the short, quiet teen that was approaching. The blond squealed and hugged his boyfriend as soon as he was closer to the pair.

"Hey Zexy." Replied Axel watching the display of affection

Demyx and Zexion had been dating for nearly four years and had yet to have a proper, big fight. This was something that the organisation found hard to believe. Saying that, judging by the very loud moans and screams that resounded from their room, they appeared to be very happy and satisfied.

Once the pair had separated, Zexion turned to the pyromaniac, "We had better go. If we don't sort out this mess then the boss will kill us."

"Fine, lets get it over with." Sighed Axel as he opened a portal.

"Thanks Dem, let me know if the village idiot causes any trouble when he arrives."

The redhead turned towards the portal as the couple exchanged their own goodbyes.

Just before he stepped through the portal however, Axel twirled and called out at Demyx's retreating back.

"Oh, can you keep him away from Roxy? You know he has a weakness for smoking hot redheads with an attitude."

The younger teen chuckled and replied with an accompanied eye roll.

"Suuure Axel, you just keep telling yourself that."

Seeing the serious glint in his friend's eye he added,

"Course I will Ax, I'll make sure Roxas is out of the way somewhere."

"Cheers mate!"

And with that the portal closed and faded to nothing.

x.x.x.x.x

Roxas never did quite understand why there was a smaller library near the entrance hall but, to be honest, he didn't really care. This was the place that he came to when his 'beloved' Axel was away on missions and his best friend Demyx was busy. Even though they had an amazing shag last night in the shower, the redhead had been avoiding him recently; he was always on the phone or scurrying off somewhere to do god only knows what.

The blond knew that it was something to do with his birthday.

The Keyblade bearer sighed as he continued to leaf through his book. He never liked a fuss being made of him, so the notion that Axel was plotting something put him on edge.

After about an hour of attempting to read, the blond teen sighed and placed the book back on the shelf before exiting the room and heading down the corridor.

As he moved further towards the hall, he could hear people talking. From the familiar, excited tone of one, he could decipher that Demyx was one of them but he didn't recognise the other.

The voices got louder the closer he got to the hall, _'This guy must be a visitor or something.' _thought Roxas, before he turned the corner that led him straight into the cavernous entrance.

Before him was Demyx hugging a tall, lean redhead.

**AN: Review?? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about this been about a week late. It has turned out to be a hell of a lot longer than I origionally thought it would be.  
Jublez I hope you like it ^^**

**WARNING! This chapter contains a hell of a lot of hawt boi smex. If you don't like reading abour two hawt men making hot monkey love then why the hell are you reading this?**

Chapter 2

_Before him was Demyx hugging a tall, lean redhead._

x.x.x.x.x

Roxas stared at the man before him. The pair had not noticed his presence yet so that gave him time to observe the unknown male before him. He was wearing very tight black jeans that accentuated his long legs, slim hips and sweet ass. '_I shouldn't really be thinking about his ass but damn it does look nice in those jeans' _He was also wearing a white shirt that was un-tucked, on the floor there was a largish package which had a black jacket draped over the man's build and hair colour was very similar to Axel's except his hair had been tied back with the shorter layers spiked up on the top.

From the back he did look quite attractive, _'Why do I have a weakness for red heads' _thought Roxas as he continued to check out the man from behind, '_Oh well, there's no harm in just looking'._

At that point Demyx, who had been blathering on about something or other to the stranger, saw Roxas quietly standing in the doorway. Seeing that the blonde's attention was now diverted else where, Re followed his gaze towards one of the doorways leading off the hall.

'_Well hellooooo blondie' _He smirked as he took in the appearance of the boy before he swaggered up to him.

"Hey hon, name's Reno and I'm here all week." He said as he winked at the blonde.

"I'm Roxas and sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, so your Roxas ay? I've been hearing a lot about you. I'm one of Axel's old friends, it's a great pleasure to meet you at last."

"Reno, I'll show you to your room now." Said Demyx as he tugged on Reno's sleeve to turn him towards the stairs.

"Alright Dem. Sorry blondie, must dash!"

As he went and picked up his package and started to ascend the stairs, Roxas called out, "Hey, what's in the box?"

"What? This little thing here? Sorry can't tell you, but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Reno winked at the confused boy before running up the stairs

x.x.x.x.x

"And this is your room."

Demyx said as he opened the door to Roxas's old room.

"Just put the box over there next to the desk and you can give it to Axel later when he and Zexion come back."

Reno deposited the box before throwing himself on to the bed, "So this used to be blondie's room ay?"

"Yep, until Axel forcefully moved him into his room. Something about him having a better bed and bigger bathroom."

"Ahhh I see, Axel always did like a big bed." Said Reno as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Urgh, Re! I did not want to hear that!"

"Hear what? I just said he liked bigger beds. It's not my fault you have a dirty mind."

Reno smirked as the younger boy blushed and glared at him as he stretched out on the bed.

"So when are those two lover boys going to back from this mission. I wanna know what Axel's got planned for blondie."

"They'll probably be back later tonight." Explain Demyx as he started to move around the room.

"What did Axel get you to buy anyhow?" Queried the blonde as he examined the box.

"I ain't telling you nothing, Ax will probs tell you when he comes back. I have a feeling he'll need our help to set this surprise up" Explained Reno as he smiled wickedly.

x.x.x.x.x

"Urgh, I swear if Xemnas sends us on one more observation mission I'm going on strike!" huffed Axel as he stepped through the portal into the entrance hall of the castle.

"If you go on strike then Saix will kick your ass." Replied Zexion as he stepped after his taller friend.

"That's only because Saix is Xemnas's bitch." Joked Axel.

It was a well known fact in the castle that Saix and Xemnas were a couple but it didn't stop the rest of them taking the piss.

"Hey Zex," asked Axel "What time is it? It seems … quiet. Way too quiet."

Looking at his watch he relpied, "Ax its 3 in the morning, and Xigbar is on a mission. That's why it's quiet."

The red head chuckled but was cut off by a yawn. He waved at his friend, who was already making his way towards his room, before turning down the corridor to where his lovely big bed, that was defiantly better than Roxy's, was waiting for him. Along with a certain blonde hair hot water bottle.

Axel smiled as he closed the door behind him, Roxas was lying curled up in the middle of the bed, judging by the fact that the lamp was on and a book was discarded next to the slumbering boy, he must have waited up for him.

The pyro quickly shed his clothes, leaving his boxers on, and picked up the book. Leaving it on the table and turning off the lamp, he felt his way over to the bed before gently sliding in beside his boyfriend. Roxas rolled over and sighed before snuggling up to Axel. Smiling he wrapped his arm around him before falling asleep.

x.x.x.x.x

"Soooooooooo … what's in the box?"

Axel, Reno, Demyx and Zexion were all getting breakfast in the kitchen, the blonde was dying to know what items Reno had brought for Axel. Zexion on the other hand just didn't want to know.

"Dem, shaddup." Said Reno as he finished his food. "You'll be finding out soon enough anyway."

"Yeah, I'll need your help tonight to set it all up" explained Axel as he got up and washed his plate. "And when I say help I mean keep Roxas occupied and away from our room till about eight"

Demyx pouted, "But that's boring."

"Well someone has to do it, and that someone is you"

Reno laughed as the red head and blonde argued, it was just like watching a tennis match. Throughout all of the Zexion had just been quietly reading and avoiding getting involved. He had an idea as to what the two red heads were up to but he was just going to leave them to it. After all, the only sex life he was interested in was his own.

"Come on Dem, for me?" pleaded Axel.

Demyx made the mistake of looking at Axel and found himself falling under the power of the puppy eyes of doom. _'Crap'_

"Fine!" Sighed Demyx, scowling as Reno and Axel whooped in happiness.

x.x.x.x.x

"So who's going to be tied up using the ribbons then?" asked Reno as he and Axel started to unpack the box that he had brought with him. Inside there was 4 long strips of blood red ribbon, many candles in red and white and a bottle of lube.

He was going to get a pair of black leather handcuffs like Axel asked but in his opinion the ribbons would be able to hold whoever was going to be tied down.

"Roxas is." Replied Axel as he set up the candles around the room.

"But I thought it was his birthday?"

"It is."

"But shouldn't that mean that you're the one that's bound to the bed so that he can have his wicked way with you? I know you Axel, you're always on top." Reno wiggled his eyebrows at his ex lover, laughing as Axel shook his head and chucked a balled up pair of socks at him.

"Where you want the lube?"

Axel looked over, "Just put it next to the bed on the table."

As he walked over and deposited the lube his foot kicked the box. "Hey Ax, what we gonna do with the box?"

Glancing over Axel just smiled and replied, "I'll just burn it."

Turning more fully towards the box he sent a burst of fire at the cardboard, instantly igniting it. The pyro chuckled as Reno jumped back with a girly scream right out into the hallway through the open door into Xigbar.

"Hey, watch it Reno."

"Sorry Xiggy."

As the sniper turned to go, Reno got an idea.

"Hey XIG!! Will you help me with something?"

"What?"

Reno looked through the doorway at Axel and held out two of the ribbons to Xigbar.

"Mind helping me tie him to the bed?"

Axel froze as he turned towards the pair outside the room, Xigbar's only answer was a sinister smirk before he snatched the ribbons from Reno's hand.

"Hehe, guys. Come on, don't do this."

The pair looked at each other before quickly rushing into the room and shutting the door behind them.

x.x.x.x.x

Sometime later both Xigbar and Reno exited the room after lighting all of the candles and turning out the lights.

"Have fun tonight Axel!" Shouted Reno as he shut the door behind him. Xigbar was still chuckling to himself as he walked off down the corridor leaving the red head to listen to Axel's indignant cursing.

Shaking his head Reno retreated back to his own quarters, leaving the pyro to be ravished by his significant other.

x.x.x.x.x

After managing to get rid of Demyx, Roxas finally made it back to his and Axel's room, he needed to have a shower, after having a training session with Zexion and then running around the castle away from Dem had left him a bit hot and sweaty.

The blonde sighed and opened the door to their room and stopped short at the sight of several red and white candles burning around the room. Moving further in he gasped at the sight before him.

"Hey Roxy, Happy Birthday" purred Axel from where he was on the bed.

The blonde just stared as his boyfriend, he was dressed in a pair of very tight black jeans that were riding oh so low on his hips. But what really caught his attention was the fact that Axel was very much topless and was tied to the bed with long strips of deep red ribbons. They were wrapped around his wrists, up his arms and even round his chest. The ending was tied to the headboard along with a note pinned to the knot.

"You know you can touch" Said Axel with a smirk as Roxas moved towards the edge of the bed. As he recovered from the shock of seeing a restrained Axel, Roxas unpinned the note from the ribbon and proceeded to read it.

_**To blondie,**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
I'm sure you will enjoy your present a lot ;) just don't be **_

_**too rough with him**_

_**Reno **_

Smirking he placed the note on the desk before returning his attention to the form on the bed.

"So you're my birthday present ay? I get to do whatever," he moved closer to the bed "I want to you"

"Yep that's the deal darling. I'm all yours tonight." Said Axel as he watched the blond slowly climb on the bed.

Roxas smirked as he straddled the red heads chest, and ran his fingers through his crimson hair.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal." Purred Roxas as he moved his hands down to caressed the bound man's chest.

"And I want to feel you from the inside." He whispered as he pushed two of his fingers into Axel's mouth, groaning as he sucked and licked the digits. '_God he's so hot'_

The crimson red of the ribbons around Axel's arms, chest and wrist contrasted against his pale alabaster skin. The sight of his beloved bound to the bed in front of him caused his cock to throb painfully; it was taking all of his self control to stop himself from ravishing and taking him right at that point.

He pulled his wet fingers from his hot mouth before trailing them down Axel's neck and chest to then circle his nipples. The pink buds hardened the blond continued to circle them, causing Axel to gasp and arch his back as tingles of pleasure shot through him.

"You like that Ax?" asked Roxas as he removed his hands from Axel's chest to stroke his cheek. He then nipped at the red heads lower lip, teasing him until he was whining before passionately kissing him. Thrusting his tongue into his mouth sensually, hinting at what was to come later on.

While he was thoroughly exploring Axel's mouth his hands brushed up and down along his side, causing him to wiggle to escape the tickling fingers.

Roxas smirked at him boyfriend as he gave him a final chaste kiss before slowing licking and biting his way down the smooth column of Axel's neck. As he got to his pulse point his sucks became harder, creating a large mark on his neck.

"Now everyone know's you're mine" purred Roxas as his slid down the lean body under him, moaning at the delicious friction it caused, till he was straddling Axel's thighs.

The blonde smirked as he rubbed the obvious erection that Axel had through his jeans causing the other to try and lift his hips to gain more friction. Roxas raised his eyes and watched fascinated as Axel dropped his head back onto the pillow and strained against the ribbon binding him. Roxas growled as his cock strained against his jeans, he needed release but he was determined to tease Axel to the brink of coming and then leave him for a bit. _'Oh, I'm quite evil. But he does it to me, so it's time he knew how it felt.' _With that thought Roxas ceased the moment of his hand, eliciting a whine from Axel at the loss of pleasure, and started to undo the fly on his jeans. He moved off Axel's legs and pulled off the jeans and boxers and dumped them on the floor.

From where Roxas was kneeling at the end of the bed the sight before him was no less than erotic. The candle light flickered all over Axel's naked body, a thin sheen of perspiration lay on his skin, highlighting his lean muscles. Roxas undid the fly on his trousers and plunged his hand inside to pull out his cock. He looked at Axel with half lidded eyes and started to stroke his cock, watching the red head bite his lip to hold in a moan as he watch Roxas pleasure him self.

"Roxas," he gasped "Please, just come over here."

"But why should I Ax?" Panted Roxas, "It's fun to see you squirm."

That time Axel could not hold in the groan that escaped his lips as Roxas's head fell back as his strokes got more vigorous. Even though he was fully clothed, Roxas was still the sexiest piece of ass he had seen. _'If he doesn't stop doing that I am going to come right now, without any help.'_

But it seemed that Roxas finally gave into both of their needs and slowly began to strip. Removing the few layers of clothes he had on his body. His trousers and boxer were already riding low on his thighs as he removed his top, revealing the skinny but toned body beneath it.

Smirking he removed the rest of his garments before slowly crawling his way up Axel's body. Kissing the slightly salty skin he pushed open Axel's legs with his own so that their cocks were brought together causing both of them to release guttural moans.

He slowly started to grind their hips together, creating the friction that they both were desperate to feel. Axel arched, rolling his hips back up against Roxas's speeding up the ridiculously slow rhythm.

Leaning up slightly Roxas reached for the lube sat on the bedside table. He coated three fingers in the liquid before bringing his hand down between their bodies to press against Axel's entrance.

"Do you feel that Ax? I know you do. You wanna know what I want you to do?"

His only answer was a groan as Roxas slipped the very tip of his finger through the tight ring of muscles.

"I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers, I want to see you ride them."

"Fuck!" Gasped Axel, the combination of the slow grinding, dirty talk and the finger slowly penetrating him was seriously testing his self control and sanity.

Roxas smirked and slowed the movement of his hips even more so that there was just a minimum amount of friction between them. He bit his lip as he imagined how good it would feel when it was his cock not his fingers inside Axel's tight heat. He moved his single finger in and out, so slowly that Axel was whining and bucking, trying to increase his speed. Roxas added his second finger circling and scissoring, stretching Axel and trying to find his prostrate.

Axel rolled his hips, wincing slightly as he was stretched, before gasping and releasing a deep moan as Roxas nailed his prostrate. Desperate to feel more, he gripped tightly at the ribbons and shamelessly started to fuck himself on Roxas's fingers, just like he wanted him to. He mewled in pleasure as he felt the blond insert a third finger, fully stretching him.

"Oh my god, Axel." Moaned Roxas. He had moved to straddle one of the red head's legs so that he could have better access and was now grinding against Axel's hip, climbing quickly to his release.

Wanting to have Axel come at the same time as him, he thrusted his fingers faster, hitting his prostrate with nearly every thrust. Leaning up, he placed his lips on Axel's ear and whispered, "Come for me."

That was all the red head need to hear to send him over the edge with Roxas following shortly after. They were both panting hard and covered in each others seed, looking down Roxas removed him fingers from Axel's body before moving once again between his legs.

Sitting back on his haunches, he admired Axel's body, watching their mixed seed drip down his chest. Leaning forward he proceeded to lick clean the evidence of before, starting at his navel and then moving upwards to his chest. He paid special attention to the red head's nipples, causing small shocks of pleasure to fun through Axel's sensitive body.

Roxas smirked as he felt Axel grow aroused once more and reach down to give his cock a few strokes to get it fully hard. Leaning up and once again grabbing the lube he quickly slicked up his cock before positioning himself in front of Axel's ready entrance.

As he slowly thrusted into the tight heat he grabbed his red locks and passionately kissed him, taking his mind off the slight pain. Once he was fully sheathed he release Axel's hair and rested his hands on either side of his head, looking him in the eye he slowly pulled out slightly before pushing back in. Both of them moaned as pleasure raced through their bodies, setting their nerves on fire.

Roxas's stayed at a steady slow pace until Axel gasped "I thought you were gonna fuck me like an animal?"

Looking up, the blond grinned before grabbing Axel's hips and pulling nearly all the way out of him before plunging back in. With each thrust he got deeper, on the forth thrust Axel's cried out as his prostrate was nailed.

Now that he had found it Roxas relentlessly pounded into him, causing Axel to buck wildly and strain at the ribbons stopping him from touching himself or Roxas.

"Roxas .. I … fuck … wanna touch you. Pleease" pleaded Axel, arching up to try and gain some contact.

"Sorry … Ax." Panted Roxas "But you're not getting out of those ribbons yet."

Reaching down Roxas gripped Axel's cock, steadily pumping it in time with his thrusts. He gritted his teeth as he felt the red head clench around him, the pleasure was overwhelming and was quickly bringing him once again to the edge.

Bringing one hand off Axel's cock Roxas ran is over the heaving chest below, scratching Axel's nipples causing him to arch his chest even more.

Axel screamed at the duel assault on his senses, feeling Roxas fully fill him was delicious. Now he fully understood why Roxy didn't mind been bottom most of the time. He could feel Roxas bringing his hand away from his chest and bringing it up to trace the marks he'd left earlier.

"Nngh, Roxy …. So….close" Panted Axel, bucking wildly causing Roxas to groan.

"Axel … Axel … Axel." Moaned Roxas, his thrust we're losing rhythm, losing control as he neared his climax. He sloppily stroked Axel, feeling him tense underneath him before spurting his seed over Roxas's hand and both their stomachs.

As Axel climaxed he clenched tightly around Roxas also bringing the blond over the edge. He screamed at the intense feeling as he released into Axel's willing body before collapsing on top of him.

The both basked in the afterglow, just content to lay there connected. Roxas groaned and pulled out before reaching up and undoing the ribbons that were still restraining Axel. Not having enough energy to lift them, Axel just let them drop onto the pillow and smiled when Roxas gave him a bruising kiss.

"That … was incredible." Panted Roxas. "I think we need to use these ribbons again."

Axel smirked and wrapped his arms around his lover, noticing the dark marks on his wrists and forearms from where he had been straining again the fabric. Roxas sighed and snuggled further into the embrace before licking the juices off his hand causing Axel to growl and pounce on his, locking their lips in a love filled kiss.

Breaking apart they smiled at each other before settling down under the covers to sleep in each others arms.

"Happy Birthday Roxy"

x.x.x.x.x

**AN: *coughs and blushes* Yeah, please review!! Lemme know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ahaha .. hi ^^. I know I'm a tad late with this due to real life crap including stress, lack of time, school, gigs, the dreaded writers block and lack of internet but yeah … hope you all enjoy :D.**

**Oh sorry if it jumps around a bit, different bits were written at different times, and a couple of bits were written when I was feeling a bit down, so I do apoligise. If you see any mistakes feel free to point 'em out :)**

_**Warning: Sex … Cursing … More sex … you get the picture. And there's a slight smidge of angst as well as a fair bit of sappy crap … you have been warned. **_

Chapter 3

_Breaking apart they smiled at each other before settling down under the covers to sleep in each others arms._

x.x.x.x.x

The slim red head yawned as he made his way through the door into the castles spacious kitchen. Even though he was down the corridor from Axel and Roxas he still heard plenty of what was happening last night.

Sighing, he made some toast for himself before flopping down to the table. As he munched away, his thoughts turned towards the happy couple.

_'God, I'm so jealous of what they have. I mean sure, I've had my fair few of guys and girls since Axel. But none were as … fun as he was.'_

"What's wrong with you? You've got a face like a slapped arse." Exclaimed Marly as he walked into the room. "Saying that, you have a face like a slapped arse anyway, so it doesn't really make much difference."

The pink haired gardener laughed to himself causing Reno to pick up his discarded knife and chuck it in his general direction.

As the pansy dodged the blunt instrument and ran laughing out of the room the red head growled to himself before continuing with his breakfast and letting his mind wander into memories of times gone by.

x.x.x.x.x

Roxas stretched in bed, enjoying the feeling of all his muscles straining and slightly aching from the night before. The blonde sighed happily as the memories from last night washed over him, staring down at the beautiful man lying next to him he couldn't help but smirk as he remembered just how good it was to have him under him.

_Best night of my fucking life_

Still smirking to himself he ran his fingers through Axel's soft crimson locks, drawing a murmur from the, still slumbering, red head.

"Hehe, I must have worn you out Ax. You never sleep this late." He said to himself, now lazily tracing patterns on Axel's shoulder, "I think you need waking up."

Slipping under the covers, Roxas carefully moved down next to his boyfriend's body till he was level with his navel, his breath skittered across the flesh causing the red head to mumble again.

Carefully spreading Axel's legs, Roxas moved between them and gently took his member in his hand, slowly starting to pump it. Leaning up, Roxas licked slowly over the red head's belly button, circling as he felt Axel's member start to harden. The Pyromaniac moaned as the blond lowered his head and took his semi hard on into his mouth and hummed around the flesh.

Returning to consciousness, Axel groaned at the sensations coming from his groin, glancing down he saw the large lump, he ripped off the sheet to see his lover staring up at him.

Pulling his mouth off of Axel's cock, Roxas replaced it with his hand and said "Morning Sunshine, I thought you needed waking up." He smirked and gave a harsh stroke on the now erect member causing Axel's eyes to widen in pleasure.

Still smirking at his boyfriend the blond turned his attention back to his cock, licking his lips before going down on him, taking him in all the way to the hilt.

"Ah, Roxas … Jesus" Cried Axel, trying to lift his hips only to find them retrained by the blond's hands. Moaning as he watched the blond head bob in his lap, he fisted his hands in Roxas's hair directing his mouth along his erection.

"Please … harder" whimpered Axel, the feeling of Roxas's hot mouth and tongue was becoming too much and he could feel him self getting closer to the edge. Sensing Axel's climax Roxas hollowed his cheeks and sucked back along from bas to tip before wrapping his tongue around the head. Feeling the slit with his tongue he could taste the salty flavour of pre cum before Axel grabbed his head and thrusted into his mouth releasing his seed.

Once he was done, the red head released the blond and flopped back against the pillows with a silly smile on his face. Looking up at his boyfriend he watched as Roxas wiped his mouth before settling down next to him.

"Good morning to you too. Let me tell you I wouldn't mind waking up to that more often." Laughed the red head.

Roxas merely shook his head and snuggled closer, enjoying the closeness of Axel before replying, "Axel no matter how hard you try I'm not gonna be doing that every single morning."

"Awwwww" whined Axel as he pulled the covers back up round them.

"Hey Ax?"

"What is it Rox?"

"How do you and Reno know each other?"

Axel glanced down at the blond lying on his chest. _Please don't get angry, _"He's my ex boyfriend from a long time ago."

"Oh … well that's … nice." Muttered Roxas as he made to get up, but his movements were stilled by Axel embracing him, holding him there.

"Nononononono, don't be like that. We broke up years ago and just became good friends that's all. Honest!"

"It's fine Ax, I'm ok with it. Was just a bit of a shock, I mean, you two are so a like and all, I was just expecting you two to have been life long friends." Chuckled Roxas as he disentangled himself from his boyfriend. "I'm going to get dressed and go for a walk"

Leaning down he pressed a chaste kiss to Axel's lips before moving to the bathroom.

x.x.x.x.x

"Ok Reno, I bet that you can't beat Marly in a fight."

The red head turned and raised an eyebrow at the sniper.

"So this is what you do when you're bored? Make bets that you are defiantly gonna lose? Oh and how the hell do you keep popping up all over the shop?"

Xigbar only laughed and nodded his head before replying "I can teleport you dick, and you're just amusing to be around"

"Hmm, so what am I supposed to do if I lose then?" At the sinister smile on his lips Reno knew that Xigbar had thought of something humiliating.

"If you lose … you have to dress up as a French maid for the whole day." Grinning in triumph at the shocked look on the younger man's face, the sniper lounged back on the sofa and added, "Not so cocky now, are ya?"

"Hmm … fine. I accept your challenge." Exclaimed Reno as he swaggered out of the room. "I'll go kick his pansy ass right now and when I come back you better have a wad of cash waiting for me."

x.x.x.x.x

_**30 minutes later**_

x.x.x.x.x

Xigbar looked up from his game of solitaire as Marly dragged in a dust covered, bruised red head.

"I do believe this is yours." Said the gardener as he dumped Reno on the floor before he stalked back to tend to his roses.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Reno slowly lifted his head before the sniper burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe you actually lost!"

Standing up, the red head brushed off some dust covering his shirt and sulked as Xigbar continued to laugh at him.

Wiping a tear from his eye Xigbar smirked and smugly reached down to pick up the package that had been lying against his chair.

"There you go mate. Little present for you."

He chucked it and chuckled when the red head stumbled to catch it.

"Go and enjoy your new outfit."

And with that he teleported out of the room.

"Fucking ass."

x.x.x.x.x

Axel huffed as he stomped down yet another passage in the castle, he had been looking for Roxas since the blonde had left their room but had yet to be successful in finding the blond.

Although he knew Roxas was ok with his past relationship with Reno he was still worried about the blond. He knew how insecure he could be.

Axel passed through an arch way into the living room only to be greeted with the sight of Reno dressed as a French maid. Skidding to a halt all Axel could do was stare at the beautiful man before him. Of coarse when they had been together he had seen Reno cross dress many times, but a French maid outfit never failed at getting him hot under the collar.

"Alright Ax? Like my outfit? That fucker Xigbar made me wear it"

"Why you listening to Xiggy?"

"Cause I lost a bet."

"Ooooooh! Never make bets with Xigbar, seems like you've learnt that though" Laughed Axel.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that now." Sulked Reno as he watched his ex laughed his head off. Axel's laughter died down into a giggle much to Reno's displeasure as the red heads amusement at his ex's predicament calmed.

"Ah, at least Xig knows how to make a bet interesting; I remember you used to have an outfit a bit like that back when we were together … it caused many good times" Sighed Axel.

"Do you ever miss what we had Ax?" Asked Reno as he watched Axel sit in an armchair, admiring his lean figure and remembering how it felt to be pressed up against it. "I know I do, you were probably the best boyfriend I've had." Reno ducked his head bashfully after his confession, playing with the fine lace of his skirt.

Axel stared at the blushing red head; from where he sat he could only see the shy, insecure boy that he shared many firsts with. Sighing Axel patted his knee and replied, "Reno, you know that I miss you. Come here." Beckoning him forward, Axel pulled Reno onto his knee and enfolded him in his arms.

"I know you're happy with Roxas, and I know I now have a snowball's chance in hell with you but … I really do miss you. But damn if I were you I wouldn't touch me with a barge pole 'cause your Roxas is something special, and I don't wanna fuck it up for you."

"Reno, shush alright. I understand what you're saying and I know you would never ask me to cheat on Roxy but … it's not really cheating is Roxas wants it too" suggested Axel.

Reno pulled away from the red head looking at his face in surprise. "Wait, are you saying you want to have a threesome?"

"Yes" Replied Axel before he crushed his lips to Reno's, when they pulled apart Reno moved off Axel's lap and held his hand out to him.

"I suppose we better go and find our gorgeous blond then and see what he thinks" Said Reno with a wolfish grin.

Taking his hand Axel replied, "Why yes, I think we should."

x.x.x.x.x

Roxas smiled to himself as he wandered the corridors, his and Axel's relationship was runny smoothly, and god knows that they were still fucking like rabbits most nights, but he could just not get his head around how Reno and Axel knew each other. It's not like he never expected Axel to have never had a relationship before, it was just the fact that he had apparently dated someone who not only looked similar to himself, but also acted like him. That was bordering on narcissism almost.

'_If it was practically narcissism then why do you find it so hot?' _The blond thought as his aimless wanderings continued.

'_Why can't I get the image of those two together out of my head, Axel I can understand but Reno? I hardly know the guy. No, it's just 'cause he's quite similar to Axel, it's got nothing to do with how hot he is. … Damn it… I can't go around thinking about another man who is not my boyfriend'_

Scolding himself mentally, the blond stepped through the door of his shared room and collapsed on the bed.

"Why can't my mind just stick to fantasizing about men I can actually have?" he asked himself out loud.

"Well if you told me then maybe these fantasies could be arranged."

Roxas jumped at the sudden voice, flipping himself off the bed to see both Axel and Reno stood in the doorway smirking seductively.

"So come on then, what are these fantasies?" asked Axel as he stalked towards the blond, enjoying teasing him. It wasn't like Axel hadn't been having fantasies himself lately, but if Roxas's were similar to his then he knew for definite that the certain other person they were about would join.

"You know, I have a feeling I may already know you fantasy."

Smirking at the look of disbelief on his boyfriend's face, he turned and motioned for the other man, still in a French maid outfit, to come forward and join him in the middle of the room.

Looking at the slightly shorter man he winked and leaned forward to catch his lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue plundered Reno's willing mouth causing him to moan. Previously limp hands were now wound tightly into vibrant crimson locks and round arched necks.

Their bodies were pressed together, each of them eager to feel each lean muscle under thin clothing. Panting Reno fought back with his tongue, attempting to gain some dominance back from Axel. As this was happening Roxas was still in shock that his fantasy was happening right in front of him, in his room.

_Wait a minute … my fantasy is playing out in front of me and I'm bloody not part of it!_

With that thought still fresh in his mind Roxas scurried across the bed and landed next to the two men, They both broke apart at the arrival of the blonde, chuckling as he grabbed them both and firmly set a kiss on, first Axel's then Reno's, lips.

"We're you feelin' a little left out there blondie?" asked Reno as he slung his arms around Roxas's hips and kissed his cheek.

"Nah" Said Axel as he mirrored Reno's action. "He was just jealous that you were getting me all to yourself. After all … I am a sexy piece of ass."

Both of the shorter males looked up at him and rolled their eyes. Roxas turned his head to the side and smiled at Reno before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss much to the disappointment of Axel.

"Reno" Said Roxas as he pulled away "Why are you dressed as a French maid?" His hands ran down the crisp white shirt and played with the apron and skirt the redhead was dressed in.

Reno blushed and replied with, "Less talk, more groping." And with that ripped off the blonde's t-shirt and attacked his chest. This was all Axel needed before he too started to attack Roxas, slipping his hands into the back pockets of his trousers to fondle his peachy bum. Both the red heads set to work on the blond, leaving bright red marks where they had sucked or nipped at the sensitive skin. Roxas moaned as Axel bit the flesh at the junction of his neck and collar bone, loving the mix of pleasure and pain.

"You two both need to be topless," Gasped Roxas, pulling Reno up before untying the white apron, letting it fall to the floor. "Now."

Reno smirked and removed his shirt, seeing Axel do the same behind the blond.

'_This is about to get fun' _Thought Reno, moving closer to Roxas, however he was not expecting to be dragged down into a passion filled kiss. Using the red head's surprise to his advantage, Roxas slipped his tongue into the willing mouth and started to grind against his crotch. Axel moved toward the pair, becoming painfully hard watching them buck against each other, growling he reached around Roxas and grasped Reno's neck, pulling him away from the needy blonde only to meet his own demanding mouth. Reno was making soft keening noises into the kiss, turning on both Roxas and Axel even more, as Axel moved from his swollen lips to nip and suck at the pale column of his neck. Roxas started his exploration of Reno, running his fingers along his ribs and contours of his chest before helping to push him down towards the bed.

Sandwiched between the two taller males, Roxas could feel both of their hard members pressing against both his hip and his arse but for Roxas, there was way too much fabric in between all three of them. He let Axel push them both onto the soft bed, with Reno underneath and Roxas straddling him with Axel behind.

"You do realise that there is a slight problem to your plan Axel, we've still got our trousers on … well … two of us do." Giggled the blonde looking down at the cross dressed man underneath him.

Leaning down slightly, Axel whispered "Well, you both better get them off then shouldn't you." Leaning forward he ground his, now free, member against Roxas's covered arse, drawing out a moan from the younger male before he quickly set to work on his zipper.

Reno was having less trouble, finding it easy to shimmer out of skirt, stockings and pants, even with two other men on top of him, liked his lips as more of Roxas's smooth skin was revealed. Looking over the blondes shoulder, he could see that Axel was also enjoying the view, seeing as his gaze was directed down at the boy's exposed arse.

As soon as Roxas's clothes had fallen onto the floor into the heap, he was attacked from both front and back. Axel had grabbed some lube from the bedside table and had liberally applied it to his hand before starting to prepare the blond's entrance. Teasing him first, but at a moan from his lover he pushed one digit slowly inside.

From the front Reno had leaned up to take Roxas's weeping cock into his mouth, placing his hands firmly on his small hips to provide some form of control to the boy's thrusting. He relaxed his throat and took him all the way to the hilt, feeling the hand twisting into his hair and hearing the choking gasps of pleasure from Roxas he pulled back, using his tongue to pleasure his new lover. With been so turned on from before and the now double assault on his senses, Roxas came quickly and violently, throwing his head back against Axel's shoulder as he hit his spot inside and felt Reno swallow everything he gave. Panting, he relaxed, still able to feel Axel stretching him from behind.

"Axel," He gasped, still getting his breath back and still receiving bursts of pleasure from when Axel brushed his sweet spot. "Pass me the lube."

Wordlessly, Axel passed forward the lube, already knowing what the blond would do. Coating his fingers in the clear gel, he reached down and gently massaged Reno's entrance. Reno whimpered in pleasure and spread his legs allowing better access for the blonde's fingers that had now slipped inside of him. _'God I've missed this feeling' _he thought as Roxas found his prostrate, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, causing him to arch his back, longing for extra contact.

Roxas felt Axel withdraw from him and put his hands around his front to grasp Reno's member, pumping it in time of Roxas's thrusting fingers. Reno moaned in pleasure, rolling his hips in time with the ministrations of both men, but then let forth a needy whine as they both withdrew.

Roxas moved in between Reno's spread legs feeling Axel mould against his back, feeling the red head's erection pressed tight against his arse just as his was against Reno's. Suddenly, Axel thrust powerfully into him, rocking him into the willing body beneath. All three of them moaned loudly at their joining, stilling for a moment to allow the other two men to adjust, Axel lay sweet kisses along the back of the blonde's shoulders before slowly pulling back, bringing him with him. They both thrusted together, Axel filling Roxas, and Roxas filling Reno. Both of them searched for that sweet spot inside their partner. Reno lay beneath them both gasping with pleasure, he grasped his member and pumped it in time with Roxas's thrusts into him.

Wrapping his legs around the blond he pulled his closer, the change of angle meant that Roxas nailed his prostate. "Jesus … Roxas … harder, please just fuck me harder." He pleaded, wrapping his arm around Roxas's neck pulling him to him to lay a bruising kiss on his lips feeling his thrusts speed up.

All three of them were getting closer to their climaxes, Reno fell back as Axel's thrusts into Roxas got more aggressive in turn speeding up Roxas's own thrusts. As his sweet spot was nailed again, Reno arched off the bed and released his seed. With Reno's walls tightening around him, Roxas felt his muscles tighten with his impending climax, and screamed as Axel hit his prostate before he also released with Axel just a few strokes behind. They all fell exhausted onto the bed, pulling out of each other. Leaning over to the bedside table Reno reached for a tissue and cleaned his stomach and Roxas's chest before all three of them, immensely satisfied crawled under the covers and huddled their sweat soaked bodies together.

"Love you guy's" Whispered Axel to the dosing bodies next to him.

"Hey Ax? When we gonna do this again?" Smirked Reno.

"How about we get some sleep first Re," came Roxas's quite voice from between them, "We'll talk in the morning."

Nodding his content, Reno and Axel both settled down before joining Roxas in a dreamless sleep.

**AN: There we are. The End. Done. Dusted**

**Hope you've all enjoyed it and don't forget to press that little button down there and let me know what you think ^^**


End file.
